Duelist and a Vampire
by kkcaleb13
Summary: CROSSOVER ALERT! What do you get when you take the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX crew and enroll them into Yokai Academy? Sheer hilarity and romance! Who's gonna try to get their hands on the 'Kings' heart? And will any of them be able to get past his friends? Or Yubel? Will Jaden ever pick one of them? Or will someone else do it for him…? NOTE: Rated T for abstract refernces.


DISCLAIMER: I'M NOT THE OWNER OF EITHER OF THE SHOWS, BUT THEY ARE STILL TOTALLY AWESOME. PROPS TO THE CREATORS/OWNERS OF YU-GI-OH GX AND ROSARIO+VAMPIRE.

* * *

Jaden looked around the bus, "So… where are we going, again?"

Syrus sighed, "Yokai Academy. Jaden, if you're gonna sign us up for a exchange program, at least bother to remember the name of the school…"

Hasselberry held his fist up, "Who cares, this place is bound to be full of tough duelists!"

Jesse smiled, "Yeah, it'll be nice to see some new faces, shame that nobody else wanted to come"

Syrus freaked out, "Wait, we had the option not to come?! Jaden signed me up without asking!"

Jaden shrugged, "I don't know what I would've done if you didn't come Sy, it wouldn't have been the same without you"

The bus driver smiled as he looked in the mirror, "You guys have no idea where you're going, do you? Well, I've seen a duelist before, so check your decks"

Jaden pulled out the case for his deck, "Hey! Where's my deck?! It's gone!"

Everyone checked to find the same thing had happened to them, they were all missing their special cards. The bus driver smiled, "Those spirits in those cards are still with you, no matter where you go, but the world your about to enter is full of monsters, so stay on your guard, and remember the names of your guardians"

Jesse held up a little diamond on a string, "Hey, what's this?"

"A charm for your guardians. It seems the rest of you have an internal connection with your guardians. An eye, blood, and backbone, until you leave the academy, the four of you are shape-shifters. The shape you take is determined by your guardian, just don't forget, you'll tire yourself out if you change into them too much"

"Wait, your saying we can turn into our monsters?!"

"In a nutshell, yes"

"Why? How?"

"Like I said, the academy you signed up for is one of monsters, and if we sent in another helpless human, I'd feel guilty"

"Another human?"

"Looks like we're here", the bus came to a grinding halt as the door opened, "If you want to return home, there's a bus schedule on the post there, good luck"

Jaden got out and looked around him, to find the world was very different. The sky was pink, and the land he stood on was surrounded by red water. He heard a voice in his mind, "Jaden, I don't like this place. It feel strange, and now, I feel the other spirits of your deck"

Jaden became uneasy, the voice in his mind was that of Yubel, his trusted friend and the dual spirit meant to be his guardian from another life, "Well, as long as I have you, I don't really need to be afraid, but it is a little strange around here"

Their talk was cut short by Syrus's yelling, "What's going on?!"

Jaden turned to see Syrus, "Syrus! You're Drillroid!"

Indeed, the little boy had turned into a creature with a drill for a nose and hands, "How did this happen?! All I did was say I missed my cards, and then I said 'Drillriod'!"

"Syrus, say your name, maybe it'll turn you back to normal"

"Syrus! Syrus! Syrus!", the drills vanished and he was himself again.

Jesse smiled, "Woah, that's cool! Cobalt Eagle!", as he shouted it, he became an eagle with cobalt gems on each of his wings. He landed on Jaden's shoulder, "Wow! This is cool! Hey Jaden, your eye's like it is when you're summoning Yubel!"

Hassleberry shrugged his shoulders, "I've been a dinosaur before, nothing new here"

Jesse landed on the ground and changed back, "As cool as this is, we gotta keep it down and stay alert, right?"

Jaden saw the school building, "Well, we might as well enjoy the trip, right? Let's go see the school!"

They were about to take off when Jaden suddenly got hit by a redhead girl with pigtails on a bike. When he opened his eye, he found she was sitting on top of him, "How dare you get in my way! I've got more important things to do than deal with you!"

Jaden held his hands up, "Hey, calm down!"

She grabbed a bat out of the air and it turned into a giant hammer, "Die!"

Jaden panicked and shouted, "Yubel!", his body transformed into the terrifying creature and pinned the redhead down. Yubel's spirit spoke in its distorted voice, "How dare you try to harm Jaden! You inferior trash! Be glad that the Ultimate Supreme King demands that you live today!"

"King…?"

"Jaden is a king unlike any other! He holds the universe in the palm of his hand! The only reason you even exist is out of the kindness of his heart! Be grateful, and take your life!", with that Jaden fell backwards and returned to his normal state.

The redhead looked at the unconscious Jaden with admiration, "… The Ultimate Supreme King…?"

Hassleberry picked him up, "Yeah, that's one way to put it. Listen, I don't know who ya are, but you should learn to respect people a little more. What's your name, anyway?"

"Kokoa…"

"Well, Kokoa, you should be a little nicer to people you hit with a bike!", the three of them headed off toward the school, leaving Kokoa standing in awe.

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes to find he was on Hassleberry's back, "…Ugh, what happened…?"

Hassleberry smiled, "Finally awake, eh, sarge? You should just rest some more up there. You slept through the opening ceremony, I'll carry you to the dorm"

"… Thanks… Hassleberry…", Jaden drifted off to sleep again.

Syrus sighed, "Jaden always sleeps like this… I wonder who the other human in the school is?"

Jesse looked at his necklace, "The crystal beasts say it's the guy over there", he pointed at a brunette guy surrounded by several girls, "They say he smells like a human"

Hassleberry looked at him, "Then let's go introduce ourselves!"

The trio walked up to him and were met by a warm smile from a girl with pink hair, "Hi! You guys are the new students, right?"

Jesse smiled, "Yep, that's us! I'm Jesse! The little guy is Syrus and the big guy's Hassleberry! Oh, and the one that's passed out is Jaden"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Moka, that's Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore. Oh, and this is Tsukune!"

Tsukune smiled, "Nice to meet you"

Syrus smiled, "You must be the human, right?"

The entire group flinched, and looked at Syrus angrily, "Where did you hear that?!"

Hassleberry stepped forwards, "Wait! Hold up! Before you start throwing punches, hear us out! We're humans, too. We came here because Jaden here signed us up for an exchange that looks to have gotten mixed up. Nobody else knows anything"

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head, "How often does this happen?"

"We're just trying to fit in and enjoy school, and we figured you might be able to help us out"

They were interrupted as Kokoa ran up, "Put him down! And get away from my sister!"

Everyone turned to look at her, Moka sweated, "Put who down…?"

Kokoa pointed at Jaden, "The Ultimate Supreme King! I won't allow someone as low as you to carry him! He's mine! And the same goes for my sister! She's above you!"

Hassleberry sighed, "Didn't you hear anything I said? Jaden don't think like that, and I don't even know your sister"

"Silence, hand over the Ultimate Supreme King and back away slowly!"

Tsukune sighed, "What is she going on about now?"

Jesse folded his arms, "She tried to kill him, so Jaden defended himself using… a special friend of his. That friend likes to use Jaden's old title, so she knows what his old title is. But why she's acting like this… beats me"

"Oh, I see, he beat her so now she sees him the same way she sees Moka"

Kokoa pointed harder, "Last chance, hand him over or I'll take him!"

Hassleberry set Jaden down behind him, "If you wanna take the sarge, you'll have to go through the infantry!"

Tsukune stood between them, "Hey, come on, now. There's no need to fight on the first day"

Jesse jumped in front of Tsukune, "I'll give it go! I wanna see what these new powers can do! Topaz Tiger!", he transformed into the ferocious tiger, "Alright, let's do this!"

Kokoa picked him up by the throat, "You're a weakling, I don't need you"

"You want power? Rainbow Dragon!", as he shouted, his body grew into the giant, white dragon, the gems on his side shining brightly. He let out a giant roar, "How about this?!"

"Not bad, but nothing compared to the Ultimate Supreme King!"

Jesse and Kokoa went at it, the two of them at odds. After a long battle, the two of them came to a stalemate, staring at each other, "Wow, you ain't half bad"

"Of course not, I'm a vampire, the legendary S-class monster! I won't be stopped by you!"

"There's two more where I came from, think you can still get to Jaden?"

"Rgh… I'll deal with them when I get to them!"

"Jaden's a free spirit, you couldn't tie him down to rule anything. Trust me, Jaden ain't the high and mighty guy you think he is"

"Shut up! You're just jealous that he's a lot stronger than you are!", she charged at him, her mace in hand.

Jesse blasted her with everything he had. Once the dust settled the two of them were passed out in a giant crater. Jaden was woken up by the blast, "Hey? Is Jesse okay? I saw… the Rainbow Dragon"

Hassleberry sighed, "That girl from before said she wanted to kidnap you, so Jesse faced off against her, I'll go check on him"

Jaden held his hand up, "No, I got this… Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird!", Jaden became the big, red birdman and flew over to where Jesse and Kokoa were. Both of them were beaten pretty badly, so he placed his hand on their heads.

As his special ability healed them, Jesse opened his eyes, "Jaden? You should be resting"

"I'll get some sleep after I know you're okay. Who's this girl?"

"Kokoa, she's a vampire, she's obsessed with you being the Ultimate Supreme King"

"… I'm not that guy anymore. Please tell her that when she wakes up", Jaden frowned as he fell over, passing out as himself.

Jesse picked him up, "Man, you're heavy! Hey, Kokoa, you heard him, he's not the king anymore!"

Kokoa watched Jaden as Jesse carried him away, "He… healed me… he cares about me…?"

Moka sighed as Jesse returned, "Sorry about my little sister…"

Jesse smiled, "No problem! She gave me a good run!"

Tsukune looked at him with sweat on his forehead, "What happened to you being human?"

"Oh, I am, but you see, the spirit of the crystal beasts allow me to take their form. Same goes for Syrus and Hassleberry!"

"So… you're human… but you can turn into monsters?"

"I guess you could say that"

"I think you guys will be fine here without my help. Although, I'm not so sure about Jaden… he might need some help dealing with Kokoa…"

"I got his back!"

Hassleberry smiled, "He's got us, too! He'll be fine!"

Syrus looked around, "Hey, where is Jaden?"

Everyone looked to see that Jaden was nowhere in sight, Hassleberry flipped, "Syrus! We gotta find Jaden! Go Stealthroid and look for him!"

Syrus nodded and took to the skies, as Mizore pointed north, "He was taken that way by a girl with a big sword"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I did, you were screaming too loud to hear me"

"Oh… no time for standing around! Let's go get Jaden!"

* * *

Jaden opened his eyes to find he was at the edge of a volcano. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, finding a large sword pointed at his forehead, the holder being a girl his age with blonde hair, "Stand and fight!"

Jaden's stomach growled, "… Um… truce for lunch?"

The blonde sighed, "It's unbecoming of a warrior to fight an opponent at a disadvantage, therefore, we will eat"

"Thanks!"

She handed him a boxed lunch, "Here, I ate earlier, so you can have what's left. It might be cooked too well for your tastes, though"

He opened it to find most of the food was charred, but he dove right in, "Wow! This stuff's really good!"

"You're a good eater, aren't you?"

"Well, you can't duel on an empty stomach, right? Eat hard, play hard, fight hard!"

"It appears you and I can agree on this point"

"So, you wanted to fight me? Why? Not that I don't love a good duel, but I don't know you"

"I am a proud lava warrior woman! It is through fighting that I determine my life. I heard claims that you defeated the vampire, so I wish to see what you can do with my own eyes!"

"A friendly challenge, huh? In that case, it would be rude of me to use water against you, since you're lava… I know, how about a swordsmanship match?"

"I warn you, my skills with a blade are unmatched by any man"

Jaden smiled, "Then this should be fun! Let's go! Elemental Hero Wildheart!", he changed into the wild-looking beast with a large sword, "Whenever you're ready!"

"Prepare to meet your match!", she charged him and the two began to go at it. They swung and parried at each other, both proving they had excellent skills. Then after a little while, she put her hand on her blade, "Time to heat things up!"

Her blade was set ablaze, so Jaden thought up a quick counter, "H- Heated Hearth!", as he said it, he became stronger, and his body was lit on fire.

"What?!"

Jaden took advantage of her leaving herself open to unleash an offensive barrage. It wasn't long until he caused her blade to fly from her hand. Once it was done, Jaden held his hand out, to lift her up, "Hey, that was great, thanks for the awesome duel!"

She took his hand, standing up, "You… beat me…"

"It's not the end of the world, losing means that you learned a lot and can get even better! Don't let it get you down… I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Mitsuku…"

"Mitsuku, it was an honor to duel you! I'm kinda tired now, though…", Jaden smiled right up until he hit the ground, where he fell asleep.

Mitsuku looked at him for a second, just staring at him. After she worked up the nerve, she started unbuttoning his shirt. She was on the third button when an irritated redhead grabbed her hand, "Just what do you think you're doing with my Ultimate Supreme King?!"

Mitsuku looked at Kokoa with disgust, "_Your _king?! He just defeated me in a duel, therefore, he is my future husband! He belongs to me and I belong to him, so butt out! This is lava woman tradition! He accepted my challenge and he won, so leave him alone!"

"I'm a vampire! A much better monster for the Ultimate Supreme King! So get away from him, he's mine!"

Jesse sweated as he started dragging Jaden, "Dang, Jay, you're in a world of trouble when you wake up…"

Hassleberry sighed as he looked at the two girls fighting, "Sarge… you've entered a hostile territory I don't think you can escape from…"

Tsukune sighed as he watched on, "Why does this feel oddly familiar…?"

* * *

Jaden yawned and stretched his arms, "What a fun day! I guess I should get up and find… what the?", Jaden looked down to see that his foot was chained to his bed, "Why is my foot chained to the bed?"

He looked up as Jesse walked into the dorm room, "Hey, Jay, how you doing?"

"Why is my foot chained to the bed?!"

"Because I need to tell you this, and you're not gonna like it"

"Tell me what?"

"You can't duel against anyone here"

"What?! What do you mean, no dueling?!"

"You've already got two girls that are claiming they're gonna marry you because you beat them in a duel"

"So? I can't really marry them, I'll tell them and set them straight"

"We've already tried, they keep insisting that you have to marry one of them. I don't know how you plan on dealing with them, but good luck"

"Hey, why aren't you taking the chain off my foot?!"

"Because I didn't put it on. I don't know how the chain got on your foot, but you should be able to get it off, you can change, remember?"

"Oh, yeah"

Jesse smiled as he walked out, "Just be gentle with them, Jay"

Jaden nodded as he looked at the chain, "… Hm… I got it! Neo-Spacian Glow Moss!", he changed into the moss and pulled his leg out with ease. He turned back into himself and looked out his window, "Two girls that want to marry me?"

Jaden heard a whisper out of nowhere, "Three…"

Jaden turned around, "Who's there?!"

A soft voice came from underneath his bed, "Your dreams are so full of life… I think they're really good…"

He neeled down to see a girl with black hair and red eyes, "Who are you?"

"I'm Nora… and I really like it when you sleep"

"Did you chain my foot to the bed?"

"… I just wanted you to keep dreaming…"

Jaden held his hand out, "C'mon, the best dreams are the ones you can make with your eyes open! I really like to sleep, but it's easy to stay awake because dueling is a dream come true!"

"Dueling…?"

"Yeah, all out fights against people let you see what kind of person they are, and you can make good friends through dueling!"

"But… I'm no good at fighting…"

"That's okay, it's not about how strong or good you are, it's about you doing your best and showing everyone what you've got!"

"But I'm not really strong…"

"Well, is there anything you're really good at?"

"Um… I'm good at making dreams…"

"Okay, then, we should have a dream off!"

"Dream off?"

"Yeah, we'll both fall asleep, then have someone judge who's dream is more vivid!"

"Um… okay… who'll judge?"

"Hm… Syrus! He's good at being a judge! Syrus, come here!"

Syrus walked into his room, "What is it Ja-… who's she?"

"She's Nora, me and her are gonna have a dream off! We need a judge, and you're the guy for the job!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Easy, use the spell Brain Control on us, whoever you see has a more vivid dream wins!"

"That's actually pretty smart, Jaden. But wait, you just woke up, how are you gonna fall back asleep?"

Nora raised her hand, "I can do that, here", she waved her hand over his face, and he passed out immediately, "I'm a sandwoman, sleep is what I do"

Syrus was a little worried, "Um… okay…"

Nora waved her hand over her own face and passed out on the floor.

Syrus waited for a minute, "Alright, that should be long enough, Brain Control! Target, Nora!"

Syrus saw a huge flash and a quick peek into her glorious dream before she sat up, "So how was it?"

Syrus smiled, "It was great! I don't think Jaden could top it!"

Nora smiled, "Really? Thanks, but, you should try Jaden's dream now"

"Alright, Brain Control, target, Jaden!"

Jaden stayed asleep as Syrus went into a trance. After a few minutes, Nora waved her hand in front of Syrus's face, "Syrus? Are you alright?"

Syrus snapped out of his trance, "Whoa! I'm sorry, Nora, but I think Jaden wins…"

Jaden yawned and stretched, "So, how did I do?"

Nora sat in the corner, depressed, "I lost that badly…"

Syrus put his hand on her shoulder apologetically, "Don't take it like that, Jaden sleeps all the time! It's no wonder he's good at dreaming, it's all he does!"

Jaden saw and understood the situation, "Hey, Nora, what did you dream about?"

Nora sighed, "… A lot of things. To be honest, I don't remember most of them"

"Well that's your problem!", Nora turned to look at Jaden, "The best dreams are so awesome that no matter how long it's been since you had it, you'll always remember it! You gotta give your dreams meaning! If they're just a jumble of thoughts, they're not gonna mean anything"

"… What did you dream about?"

"Dueling! It's all I think about! I eat, sleep, and breath dueling, because I love dueling more than anything else!"

"… I see… and you wanted to duel me?"

"Well, when you duel someone, you learn a lot about them, you form a friendship with them, a bond that can't be broken"

"We… bonded?"

"Yeah, since we dueled, we're a lot closer, don't you think?"

Syrus pulled Jaden aside, "Jaden… I think I see why those girls keep clinging to you, maybe you should-"

Syrus was cut off as Nora grabbed Jaden and laid him down on the bed, using her magic to knock him out, "I need to see it… his dreams", she started taking her shirt off when Syrus flipped out.

"What are you doing?!"

Nora looked at Syrus, "Bodily contact is the best was to get into someone's dreams… please go away"

Syrus stood between Nora and Jaden, "No! You can't just-"

She waved her hand over him and watched him fall over, "Better, now…", she crawled on top of Jaden and pulled his shirt off. She was going for his pants when the door was kicked open by Kokoa.

She pointed angrily, "Hey, you! Get your hands off my Ultimate Supreme King!"

Mitsuku pointed her large blade through the doorway, "Get away from my husband, you filthy weakling!"

Nora stared at then for a second, "… Go away, you'll wake Jaden up…"

Kokoa clenched her fist, "I am a vampire! I won't be ordered around by some wimp like you!"

Jaden's eyes fluttered, "Hm… what's going on?", he sat up and saw all three of the girls, "Oh, hi Mitsuku, Kokoa"

Nora looked ready to cry, "Aw… he's awake… now I can't see his dreams…"

"Don't worry, Nora, I'll sleep again… hey, where's my shirt?", all of the girls blushed as he stood up to look for his shirt.

Mistuku grabbed his arm, "Come, Jaden, we need to have our wedding ceremony, and I don't want to have it in front of these people"

Kokoa grabbed his other arm, "No way! The Ultimate Supreme King deserves someone much more worthy than a dumb, melted rock! He deserves an s-class monster like me!"

"Silence! Both of you!", the command had come from Jaden's mouth, but it was the distorted voice of Yubel, "Neither of you are going to do anything until both I and Jaden agree to it!", she threw both of them in front of Jaden, then crossed his arms, "Now, each of you will speak and explain"

After a long explination from all three of the girls, Yubel got a good grasp on the situation. Nora sighed, "I just want to see his dreams…"

"From what I can tell the three of you intend on getting very close to Jaden, am I correct?"

Mistuku held her sword up, "He is my future husband! I refuse to let these two lay their hands on him!"

Kokoa waved her hand, "Like the Ultimate Supreme King would allow such a weak creature to be his bride, I'm obviously a much better choice"

Yubel held her hand up, "Silence! None of you are going to lay a finger on Jaden unless he permits you to do so! Additionally, in my eyes, none of you are truly fit to take Jaden, so I don't want to hear the word 'marriage' unless Jaden honestly considers it! So remember, while my visits are limited, during them, I will dish out penalties to anyone who doesn't follow these rules, do I make myself clear?!"

All three of the barked back in unison, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Good, now all of you leave, you can greet Jaden tomorrow at school"

As all of them left, Jesse walked in, a little surprised to see Yubel, "I guess I shoulda' expected to see you, since it's Jaden dealing with girls…"

"Those three are troublesome, but they're nothing Jaden can't handle. The quiet one does concern me though…"

"The quiet one?"

"Yes, unlike the other two, she is capable of using more tactical methods. This Nora may prove to be a bigger threat, as she only target's Jaden while he's asleep. Jesse, if you wouldn't mind, could you sleep in here tonight?"

"Why me?"

"Because Syrus is too whiny and Hassleberry gives very rude awakenings, you, on the other hand, will wake up at the same time as Jaden. You are the best option for protecting Jaden, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, there's only one bed"

"Can you not share it?"

"That's…"

"Either that or I'll have to kill those girls…"

Jesse knew just how serious she was, "No! No! I'll sleep here, just calm down, and no killing, alright?"

"I appreciate your cooperation, Jesse, please, have a goodnight's rest", Yubel smiled as she let go of the transformation and Jaden passed out on the bed.

Jesse sighed, "Really, Jay? One day, and you already start makin' trouble? Even in your sleep, I can't get a brake… hell, in _my_ sleep I can't get a brake…"

* * *

Syrus rubbed his eyes as he walked through the hall, "If I don't wake Jaden up, he'll miss class…"

Kokoa shouted from in front of Jaden's door, "Get lost! I'm gonna walk him to class!"

Mitsuku put her hand on her sword, "You will do so over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged!"

As the two of them continued to fight, Nora opened the door, "Whoa…"

The other two girls looked inside to see what had caught Nora off guard. Inside, Jaden was sleeping peacefully… with Jesse clinging to his bare body. Syrus looked inside, "Hey, Jaden! Wake up! It's time for class! You, too Jesse!"

Jaden rolled over, "Five more minutes…"

Jesse clung to him tighter, "Yeah, five more minutes…"

While Kokoa and Mitsuku were too busy staring, Nora started taking her shirt off, "Leave them be, Syrus, they can sleep as long as they want"

Kokoa grabbed Nora's arm, "Hey, I'm not gonna let you hog him all to yourself!"

Mitsuku grabbed her other arm, "I will not allow such lewd behavior with my future husband!"

Nora sighed and put her shirt back on, "Fine", she then walked over and placed her hand on his face. The second they made contact, Nora pulled away and fell to the floor, her body spasming violently, "So… beautiful…", her tongue hung out as her eyes rolled back into her head.

Kokoa was taken aback, "What the…? She barely touched him… what did he do to her?"

Mitsuru stepped forward, "It's obvious that his strength is not limited to his body, but his mind is so strong, it overpowered the dream eater"

Nora held her hand up, "More… please…"

Syrus ignored them, "Jaden! Jesse! There's breakfast downstairs!"

The two jumped up out of the bed and raced past the girls, "Where?! Where?!"

Syrus sighed as they ran past him, "Sheesh, those two… they'll do anything for a meal"

Kokoa smiled brightly, "That's it! I'm gonna make him lunch!"

Mitsuru held her fist up, "That's is the duty of a wife! Therefore, I will make him lunch!"

* * *

Jaden looked down in fear, in his excitement, he'd forgotten one terrifying fact about Yokai Academy: it was a school! He scratched his head as he looked at the paper, he was so used to being able to get by on his dueling skills that he'd fallen even further behind in his other subjects…

How much could a single person struggle on a math equation? Jaden found the answer to be much more than he ever thought possible, "This is hard…"

Jesse and Jaden exchanged looks, Jaden knew Jesse was a lot better at this than he was, but Jesse was no good at teaching. Jaden looked back at his paper, when he heard a voice from in front of him, "Hey, you okay? You look like you're really struggling"

Jaden looked up to see a girl with white hair and deep, green eyes, "Yeah, I'm bad at math…"

She smiled softly and wrote some words on his paper, "If you think about it like this… it's easier"

Jaden looked at his paper in awe, "You're right! Thanks!"

She smiled, "No problem, my name's Syria. You are?"

"I'm Jaden, I'm sorry, but could you help me with the rest? It's really tough…"

"Sure! Here", the two of them finished the paper together in no time, "So, you're one of the transfer students, right? What's it like, out there?"

"Well, it's a lot like this academy, actually. The only major difference is the fact that you guys here don't duel as much"

"Duel?"

"Yeah, back home, we duel all the time, it's great! Here, things are so much quieter…"

"You mean, you fought all the time?"

"Not really fighting… more like intense sparring. You go all-out, but in the end, you both walk away better, and you learn a lot about the person you went up against"

"When you put it like that, dueling sounds really fun"

"It is, I'm just glad I get to keep doing it"

"Why? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, but recently, I was dueling without caring about anything other than winning. It took a really good friend of mine to snap me out of it, but now, I remember that dueling is about having fun, and getting closer to people"

"Wow, you must be close to a lot of people then, huh?"

"My friends mean a lot to me, if it wasn't for them, I'd never have gotten where I am today"

"Did you meet them all through dueling?"

"Not all of them, but there is one friend… who's very close to my heart. Until recently, I thought she was gone forever, but I found her again. She's a little out there, but I don't know what I'd do without her"

"She sounds like a really good person"

"She is, even if she can get carried away sometimes"

"What's her name?"

"Yubel", as he said it, his voice became distorted, switching over to Yubel, "Hm… it appears you are interested in Jaden as well"

"What?"

"I'm Yubel, I exist within Jaden's heart. If you intend to take him, there are three other girls that are who are lethally prepared to do the same. If you intend to harm Jaden, I will kill you myself. Am I clear?"

"You really care about Jaden, don't you?"

Yubel was taken aback by the question, "Yes… he is very dear to me"

"I can see why he speaks so highly of you. You must take care of him quite a lot, don't you?"

"Jaden is capable of taking care of himself"

"Still, you have to worry about him"

"Of course I worry… I am his guardian, it's my job to protect him"

"Well, I promise, I won't try to hurt Jaden, in any way form or fashion"

"And I'm to believe you by your word alone?"

"I'm just a songbird siren, a slave to the song, I'm not strong enough to attack any real prey. To tell the truth, I'm a little intimidated by you're aura, but Jaden seems like a nice guy, maybe we could be friends"

"Hm… for now, I'll agree to let you be friends with Jaden. Just remember, I'll be watching you…", Jaden shook his head and his voice went back to normal, "Ugh… I'm sorry, I forgot saying her name puts her in control… I hope she didn't threaten you…"

"No, she just told me that you were special to her, and that you like to sleep naked"

"I do not!"

"I know, I'm just playing with you!"

"Wow, Syria you really know how to mess with people…"

"Well, I'm really good at reading people. Like right now, I can tell your friend over there is silently cheering you on"

Jaden looked to Jesse, who was giving him two thumbs up and nodding, "It's kinda hard not to tell that he is…"

"So, Jaden, since I helped you with your math, mind if I join you for lunch?"

"Not at all! Hey, not to be mean, but, would you like to-"

"Duel later?"

"How'd you know?"

"I just met you, and you like to use dueling to get to know people, right? Sorry, but I'm not good at fighting…"

"That's okay, there's all kinds of duels, what are you good at?"

"Um… singing?"

"Okay, then, how about a karaoke night? We could have it at my dorm, tomorrow, and you can invite a few friends if you want"

"Karaoke?"

"Yeah, it's just a bunch of people getting together and singing songs that they know. It's really fun"

"That sounds nice, Jaden, I would love to karaoke with you tomorrow"

The bell rang for lunch, "Alright! One class I always get an A in, lunch!"

* * *

Hassleberry looked down at his bowl of… well, it was called food, "What… is this?"

Jaden and Jesse wolfed down another bowl, while Syrus stared at his, "I dunno, but Jaden and Jesse seem to like it…"

"They'll eat anything you put on a plate, of course they love it! Isn't there any meat around here?"

Syria looked at the stack of bowls, "Wow, you guys really like the school lunch…"

Jesse and Jaden wiped their mouths, Jesse spoke first, "It's good, but it ain't nothing compared to our school lunches, unless you draw a sandwich out of that tray"

Jaden smiled, "Not if you get the special sandwich! That sandwich is worth having to eat all the bad ones!"

Syria sighed, "Okay… I'm just gonna eat my own lunch", all of them watched in awe as she pulled out the holy grail of all food: the golden eggwich.

Jaden and Jesse got down on their knees behind her and started begging, "Please! We'll do anything! Just please, give us a bite of that sandwich!"

Syria smiled deviously, "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Say I'm pretty"

"Your beauty transcends the heavens!"

Syria's grin grew, this was about to get interesting, "Take your shirts off"

They both did so instantly and then reached for their pants, "Anything else?!"

Syria blushed, she didn't actually think they'd do it, "Here, just take it, I've got another…"

She handed it to them and they cut it down the middle, crying tears of joy, "Thank you god, for this amazing blessing…"

Syrus and Hassleberry took the two halves and bit down on them. Hassleberry smiled, "Too bad you boys ate all that other food, now all me and Sy have to eat is this here eggwich"

Syrus smiled, "Yeah, I almost got to eat the school lunch, but it's too bad Jaden grabbed that fourth plate before I could take it"

Jesse and Jaden were now weeping tears of defeat, "No… the golden eggwich…"

The two of them sat up and Syria looked at their depressed faces, "At least you guys got to eat, right?"

Jaden perked up, "Well, yeah, so I guess it wasn't so bad"

Kokoa showed up out of nowhere, holding out a boxed lunch, "Here… it's for you"

Jaden looked at the boxed lunch, "Thanks! That really nice of you!"

Kokoa blushed and turned away, "I… hope you enjoy it"

Jaden took a bite of the food from the box, "Hey, this is really good! Here, Jesse, have a bite!"

Jesse had a bite, "You're right, this stuff's good!"

Kokoa pointed at Jesse, "Hey! King's meal only! No commoners allowed! Stop eating his lunch!"

Jaden smiled, "It's okay, Jesse's one of my best friends! I'd be happy to share my lunch with him. Sy, Hassleberry, you guys want a bite?"

Syrus waved it off, "I'm good, you go ahead and eat"

"Your loss!"

Kokoa watched in amazement as they sucked it down, "You're a really good eater…"

"I only wish there was more!"

Jaden's wish was granted as a bigger boxed lunch was placed on the table by Mitsuku, "A good wife would make a _real _meal for her husband!"

Jaden and Jesse cleared out the box as fast as they had Kokoa's enjoying the meal(even though it was very spicy), and then wiped their mouths. They gave thanks in unison, "Thanks, the meal was great!"

Before Kokoa and Mitsuku could accept their thanks, a large, red tablecloth rolled out over the table, a world-class feast laid out over it. Everyone turned to see it was Nora that had rolled out the cloth, she smiled innocently, "I made lunch too…"

Jaden looked across the giant table, "Wow! This is awesome!"

Jesse agreed, "Yeah! It's even better than the blue Obelisk spread!"

Nora smiled, "I hope you like it…"

Jesse and Jaden high-fived, then Kokoa and Mitsuku started shouting at Jesse, "Stop touching Jaden! Get away from him!"

Jesse looked at them, confused, "What are y'all talking about?"

Kokoa got mad, "He's the Ultimate Supreme King! He doesn't need someone like you clinging to him!"

Mitsuku held her sword up, "As his future wife, I will not allow anyone else to sleep with Jaden!"

Jesse sighed, "The only reason I did that was because Yubel asked me to! And I don't cling to Jaden, he's my best friend!"

Mitsuku held her sword up higher, "I don't care! Nobody is allowed to touch his bare body but me! That goes for you, too, dream eater!"

Nora was standing over a sleeping Jaden, "He's asleep…"

Jesse passed out, "She drugged the food…"

Nora turned red as her shaky hand reached his face. She was able to keep her hand on his face, but her expression was the same, "Oh my god…"

Syria looked at the passed out Nora, "Wow, Jaden, Yubel wasn't kidding about those three girls willing to kill over you…"

Kokoa held up her mace, "Who are you?! Another stalker! Stay away from my King!"

"Wait! I'm just a friend!"

"Friend my butt! I saw what he did with his last 'friend'! Don't try to make me look dumb!"

"What did he do with his last friend?"

"Enough talking! I'm taking Jaden with me and you're not gonna stop me!"

Mitsuku pointed her blade at Syria, "I don't like the vampire, but I agree with her! You won't get in my way!"

Syria started to sweat, Hassleberry and Syrus were about to jump in, but in her panic, Syria began to screech. With her booming voice, she was able to bring everyone in the room to their knees. In the chaos, she grabbed Jaden and carried him to the roof. Once there, Jaden opened his eyes, "Syria? What happened?"

"Things were getting crazy, I freaked out and took you to the roof"

"Oh… thanks for looking out for me"

"No big deal, we're friends, right?"

"Yeah, we are"

"So, why does Kokoa keep calling you the Ultimate Supreme King? I've known her for a little while, and she doesn't usually talk highly about anyone other than herself"

"Well… no, you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

"… Not too long ago, I was trying to save Jesse from a really dark place. Somewhere along the way, I got desperate, and tried to gain as much power as possible to find him. I ignored everything else, until that power took over my mind and I lost control. The name I went by under that power was the same as one of my ancestors, the Ultimate Supreme King"

"So, Kokoa thinks you're still this king?"

"I don't know, but I'm not that guy anymore. That power… it wasn't worth everything I did. All of my friends… I thought they were lost forever, it was by sheer luck that I found them again. I shouldn't have said anything… you probably think I'm some kind of monster"

"No, not at all. You overcame a hard trial to become a better person, what's so scary about that? If anything, it just proves that you care about your friends"

"That's… a pretty cool way to look at it"

"I can understand why Yubel is so protective now, she must be really afraid of loosing you, even to yourself"

"Yeah… well, enough about all thatwake should probably head to class, right?"

Syria was about to answer that when Jesse came up the stairs, "Hey, Jay! You alright up here?"

Jaden gave Jesse a thumbs-up, "All good here, Jes"

"Oh, hey Syria! What are you two doing up here?"

Jaden waved his hand, "Just talking, so what happened in the cafeteria?"

"Turns out that-", Jesse's sentence was cut off as Kurumu landed on top of him.

She was shouting, "Tsukune! Where are you?! Oh, hey, Syria, what are you doing skipping class?"

Syria got mad, "I'm not skipping class! I just was helping Jaden here!"

"Oh… I see what's going on, way to go Syria!"

Syria blushed furiously, "It's not like that! He's just a friend! Stop assuming I'm trying to sleep with every guy I meet!"

Kurumu handed Syria a bottle of purple liquid, "Here, drink this, it'll set the mood"

Syria shook her fist, "Stop doing that! I don't need your help!"

"I can see, you've already made a move. Good luck, Syria!", Kurumu winked at Jaden as she flew off.

Syria put the bottle in her pocket, "Damn that succubus… assuming I act just like she does…!"

"Why would she do that?", Jaden tilted his head.

"Because sirens that can't fight are supposed to use their voices to lure in mates-", Syria covered her mouth, "Nothing! No reason! She just projects on other people!"

Jaden put his hands behind his head and shrugged it off, "Oh, well, hey! Jesse, you okay?!"

Jesse got up, "Ow… yeah, I'm okay…"

"Good, I thought you were hurt for a second there"

"Oh, yeah, I came to tell you that we got the stuff for kareoke night set up, and that Tsukune said he'd come"

"Cool, maybe we should get more snacks…"

"Nah, Hassleberry got plenty"

Syria looked a little worried, "That means Kurumu will be there…"

Jaden smiled and took her hand, "Don't worry about it! It'll still be tons of fun!"

Yubel watched silently from the back of Jaden's mind, the rest of his duel spirits behind her. Neos smiled, "It appears Jaden has taking a liking to this girl"

Yubel sighed, "He was bound to like one, someday"

Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin held his chin, "I'm curious, if her voice is her strongest asset, could she be planning to strike Jaden down at kareoke night?"

"If she tries, I'll rip her to shreds"

Winged Kuribo squeaked behind them, "Kuri, Kuri!"

"You can't be serious?!"

Neos looked to Yubel, "Fiend language isn't my strong point, what is he saying?"

"He's saying he feels his fur turning white around her!"

"But, his fur is dark because of the darkness in people, how could a monster invoke the purity of his white fur?"

"I don't know, but this Syria is making me less and less comfortable by the minute"

"Is that because of Winged Kuribo's senses, or yours?"

Yubel didn't answer, she just stared at Syria through Jaden's eyes, she had a bad feeling about kareoke night…


End file.
